An Unusual Double Date
by Eliezze
Summary: 2010. When Rose and the Doctor materialise in Leadworth, Rose runs into Amy Pond. After a chat, they decide on a double date.


After taking one last glance in the mirror, Rose puts her hand on the doorknob of the bathroom door. She hesitates, but turns the handle. 'Promise me, _promise_ me you won't laugh,' she says as she opens the door halfway.

'I won't laugh, trust me. I'm sure you look lovely.' He is sitting on the bed, looking down to the floor with his elbows on his knees. As Rose opens the door, the Doctor raises his head and looks at the her. 'You—' His breath stocks. It was almost as if there is a beam of light coming from right behind her. Everything is illuminated.

'You.. You look amazing... Rose, you look amazing.'

'Oh, don't be daft! It's just a really old, simple dress. It's just.. just me.'

'And just me is plenty. It's more than enough. Just you is perfect. Look at you, Rose.' He strides towards her, not taking his eyes off of the beautiful woman in his bedroom. Taking both her shoulders with his two hands, he holds her at arm's distance and gazes at her, wide-eyed.

'I can't say this often enough, but I could look at you forever.'

'Take all the time you need, but not now. We almost need to go. Let's get you ready.' Rose tries to escape from his hands, but he playfully holds on tight. She laughs. 'Okay, one hug. But then we're going!'

'Come here, you.'

After a while, longer than she anticipated, Rose struggles out of his loosening grip.

'We're not going to be late for a date we organised. Now, I think it's my turn pick your tie.'

'Psh, girls...' he whispers as Rose opens the closet door.

'Hey! I heard that!'

'Oh, hush. Go on, pick a tie.'

'RORY! Where are you! We're late!' Amy's stamping through the house would scare any husband. Or fiancé. But not Rory. Not with Amy.

'I'm in the living room. Just tying my shoes. Relax!' Rory sighs, shakes his head. 'Where did you even meet these people? Do you even _know_ them?' Rory yells to her.

He hears footsteps coming down the stairs. Amy walks into the living room. 'I met them at work, all right. I told you.'

'No, I'm quite sure you didn't tell me. How does that even happen, you meeting men at work? Doesn't that—'

'Oh, just think, you stupid head. I met _her_, not _him_.' She winks and sends a smile his way.

'But how then...'

'Well, I was about to head home and she was just standing there. She, Rose, asked me for directions. The guy was waiting for her leaning against a phone box. One of those old, blue...' Amy's breath stocks. 'Blue ones.' _Blue phone box. No, can't be. _She shakes her head. Not now.

Rory blinks at her in anticipation, and she continues. 'Anyways, me and her just started chatting a bit, and we got along quite well. I told her about you, and after a while she insisted on a double date. She was so nice and I couldn't say no to her.' Amy smiles recollecting what Rose's face looked like. 'Her face was kind. And she seemed so trustworthy.'

'That's not that much to go on... But we've already said yes,' Rory shrugs. 'Ah, it'll probably be fun. And what can happen, we're in Leadworth.'

'It will be fun.' Amy says resolutely and kisses his cheek. 'Now go.' She holds out her hand.

Rory rises from the sofa, stretches, and then takes her hand. 'Come on, then.'

'Honey, you forgot something.' She softly taps on his collar bone. 'This has to be perfect.'

'Tie?' He looks at her and she nods. Rory sighs. 'Where would I be without you.'

'Or..' Amy puffs her cheeks and her eyes widen. 'Do you have a bow tie? Bow ties are cool.'

'I think I do. I'll get one from upstairs. Yes, I have a clip-on bow tie.. Dad might have given me a proper one, but I don't know where that one is.

'Clip. On. Bow. Tie.' Amy's eyes widen, blazing.

'I-' He swallows. 'I guess that's a no. I'll search through Dad's drawers. Right back.'

'Boys...' Amy mumbles under her breath as she shakes her head.

'Hey!' Rory pops his head around the door, 'I heard that!'

'Oh, hush. Just get the bow tie.'

'Can you drive?' Rose sounds surprised. Arm in arm, they walk to the parking lot. Her eyes widen when they arrive at the elegant, black Chevrolet. 'Wow, where'd you get this?'

'Rental. And of course I drive. I'm over nine hundred years old. I have _some_ human skills.' He smirks at her. 'You of all people should know.'

'Why, are you offended, mister? I was just fooling about, don't worry. You know how to fly Sexy, you should know how to drive a Chevy.' Rose touches the cold, dark metal of the car, brushes her fingertips past it, and walks to the passenger's seat.

'No, no, no. Let me open the door for you.' Swiftly passing her, he theatrically opens the car door. 'M'lady,' he says as he makes a wavy gesture with his hand.

Rose giggles. 'Thank you, sir.' She slams the door shut, leaving him with a blank face. She winks and pats on the driver's seat. 'Come sit,' she mouths.

'You sneaky little thing.' He fastens his seatbelt and leans over to kiss her. 'But I love you all the same.' He gives her a quick peck on the cheek. 'Now, tell me. Where do we go?'

'A little Irish cafe in Leadworth called "Mac Tíre Dona",' Rose smirks at him.

'Oh, clever you. Funny. Very funny.'

'What?' Rose responds innocently. 'What's it?'

'Mmhmm, nothing. Where do we go?'

'Go straight ahead, then take the second left turn. I'll give you directions as we drive.'

'Adventurous, are we now?'

'Very adventurous.' Rose laughs.

'Let's get this baby running, then.' He taps the dashboard enthusiastically. 'Allons-y!'

'What a miracle we found such a small pub in such a big metropolis as Leadworth,' Rory remarks sarcastically as he opens the door for her.

Amy sticks out her tongue. 'Ah, grumpy. Just because you know this cafe like your back pocket, doesn't mean it is dull.' She strokes his cheek and passes him. 'Besides, this is a lovely cafe. And look, they're here already.'

It's a nice, cosy, small pub. The walls are full with lots of funny decorations. There are little paintings and pictures on the walls, the Irish flag on the ceiling, lots of bottles behind the bar, and there's some folky Irish music playing softly in the background. They hang up their coats, greet James, the owner of the pub, and walk to the back. They're the only people in.

'Hey, Amy!' Rose and the Doctor stop chatting and rise from their seats to greet the two.

'Hi, Rose,' Amy replies with a smile.

'How are you? Oh, that must be your boyfriend!'

'I'm fine, and yes.' Amy gestures to Rory. 'This man here is Rory, my fiancé.'

Rory steps forward and shakes Rose's hand. 'So, I'm Rory,' he says awkwardly, scratching the back of his head with the other hand. 'Nice to meet you.'

'Nice to meet you too! This man here is... Ehm...' She blushes and looks at the Doctor.

He smiles apologetically and holds up his left hand. 'We just got engaged, she forgets. I'm her fiancé. John. John Smith, but they also call me the Doctor,' he smiles. 'Pleasure to meet you, Amy and Rory.'

'The- the Doctor?' Amy swallows. Her heart skipped a beat when she heard his title. She feels sweat prickling her scalp. This can't be.. It must be just a coincidence. He doesn't look anything like him. 'Where- where'd you get that nickname... John?'

'Oh, I don't know,' he shrugs. 'I go places, I fix things. Names happen.'

They sit down again, and Rory turns to Amy. The Doctor and Rose regain their conversation.

'Are you okay?' Rory whispers as he puts his hand on her cheek and turns her face to his.

'Yeah, I'm fine. Fine, yeah. Just fine,' she replies under her breath and puffs her cheeks. Abruptly, she gets up and walks to the bar, leaving the three looking quizzically.

'James, can I get red wine, please?'

'Sure you can, love. I'll bring it to your table.'

'Thanks.' She breathes in deeply and walks back, clutching her hands.

'One red wine for you, ma'am.' The owner hands her the glass with a bow and a smile.

'Thank you.' Amy takes it with trembling hands and finishes it in gulps. 'Another, please.'

'Ehm, yes. Most definitely.' He takes her glass. 'Anything for you folks? To eat?'

'Yes, please! I'll have a Guinness, and...' Rory clicks his tongue to the roof of his mouth. 'Can I get steak pie?'

'I'd like a hamburger with chips. And a cup of tea would be nice,' Rose smiles.

The Doctor put his arm around her shoulders. 'I'll have what she's having, please.'

'All good.' He turns to walk to the bar, but turns again. 'I'm sorry ma'am, forgot about you. Anything to eat?' He takes Amy's glass.

'I.. Ehm, I'll have the wine and...' Amy glances at the Doctor, and then back at James.

'Oh,' she says resolutely, 'I'll take the fish fingers.' Quickly she looks at the Doctor again. He doesn't respond, but just continues his conversation with Rose. Maybe it's not _her_ raggedy Doctor. Maybe it's just a coincidence. But she saw the blue box... He doesn't even look like him. It has to be a coincidence. It _must_ be a coincidence. It _is_ a coincidence. That thought is calming.

She breathes in deeply and out again. It's not him.

'It'll be right up.' James snaps her out of her thoughts and returns to the bar.

Rory looks at his fiancée again. 'Are you really sure you're okay? Is there anything I can do?'

'No, I'm fine. I'm really fine. Thank you, Rory.' She leans over and kisses him. 'Thank you.'

'Could you just stop stealing my chips? You've had your own plate, silly.' Rose nudges the Doctor.

'_Had_ being the keyword,' he pouts.

'Oh, stop. You're a grown man,' she laughs.

Amy coughs to interrupt, and Rose and the Doctor look at her.

'So, John, how did you two meet?'

'Well, Amy, I had the pleasure of meeting this beautiful lady by running into her in the shop she worked in. They had some trouble with the mannequins, and I fixed them,' he smirks. 'What about you? How did you two meet?'

'Well,' Rory answers, 'Ehm.. She was just... there. All my life, Amy was there. I grew up with her. There was me and Amy.'

'And Mel. Mel's a good friend,' Amy explains. 'Actually, she knew we had something before we knew we had something. She kind of.. caused us, I suppose.'

'It just happened. But I am incredibly happy it did.' Rory puts his arm around Amy's shoulder.

She leans her head against his and closes her eyes. 'Me, too.'

They hear someone clearing their throat. James is standing next to them, rather awkwardly.

'Oh, I'm so sorry. We didn't notice you,' the Doctor smiles apologetically.

'That's fine, lad. I was wondering if you wanted dessert?'

'Dessert!' Amy claps her hands. 'Yes! I want dessert. What d'you have?'

'Well, today I've got chocolate cake, vanilla ice cream, yogurt, or custard. I'm no king of the kitchen pots, you see. Especially when it comes to desserts.'

'Yogurt. Yogurt's my favourite,' says Rose. 'Ehm.. do you have any fruit to go with, if it's not too much trouble?'

'That's pushing it, lass.' He winks at her, 'But I think I've got apples. Apples okay?

'Apples are perfect. I love apples.' Rose smiles at James.

'I think I'll go with the ice cream,' the Doctor says.

'I'll have the same,' Amy and Rory say at the same time.

'No custard or chocolate cake?' James pouts.

'Not a fan of custard. Sorry, James,' Amy replies somewhat nervously.

'All right, then. One yoghurt with the only vitamins I've got in here and three ice cream, I'll be with you shortly.'

'Dear, dear, dear, that was delicious. Simple yet good.' Rory rubs his stomach. 'Thanks, James.'

'My pleasure,' James responds. 'Do you want anything to drink?'

Rose looks at the others, they all shake their heads. 'I think we're good, thank you. Can we get the check?'

'Sure thing!' James leaves for the register.

'I just wanted to say, I thought this was lovely.' Rose smiles.

Amy nods in agreement. Things turned out a lot better than she expected. 'We should definitely do it again some time!'

The Doctor clears his throat. 'Actually... I'm sorry, but, ehm.. We have to leave in the morning, so I'm afraid we won't be able to stay much longer.'

'Oh, that's too bad,' Rory said. 'Where are you going?'

Rose looks at the Doctor. 'I think... we're going to France.' She shifts in her seat.

'Business trip,' the Doctor shrugs apologetically. 'I'm sorry, very sorry. But when we're back in town, we'll let you know!'

'All right, let's agree on that. Do let us know.'

After paying, the two pairs split their ways. For ever, they think. Little did they know they would meet again, in a different shape, in a different time.


End file.
